transformers the war for middle eath
by yuginegi
Summary: as the space bridge the ark and the nemesis in to it a strange energy infest it and teleported 3 autobots and decepticons in to a new wold, now Optimus prime and Megatron and there team must put there diffusion aside is they are to survive but this new wold, but what they don't now that there coming was all part of a prophase coming true.


**Narration by Galariel**

"It was during the end of the second Age. A group of elves, who were wandering through the forest of mirkwood, had come across a strange stone tablet in the middle of the forest atop a small stone pillar. The elves would bring this stone tablet back to their home and present it to their leader. This stone tablet.. Held a prophecy. The prophecy told...

When darkness would cover the land.

When the world was in peril.

Six warrior, not of this world, would come in the darkest of times.

A leader, a scout, a medic, a gladiator, a coward, a communicator.

Would come to our world, and help those who had been chosen by fate.

To rid the land of the darkness that would cover it.

These...Alien...these...Warriors...these.

...Cybertroian.

Would bring hope, and light to these Dark time.

And help the chosen heroes to bring about the end...

Of the evil that would threaten the land.

 **Narration ends**

We then see this stone tablet, sitting on a pedestal in the home of the elves of Mirkwood, with the words written on it, and at the bottom. Sis defeats figure standing side by side with the outline of a shining light behind them.

* * *

 **Location CYBERTRON**

 **Narration by Optimus prime**

The Autobots had no choice but to leave Cybertron, and find a new home using the space bridge. There is a portal waiting for us out in the space; we have to hurry before the Decepticons get there first."

*I am Optimus prime, and this is my final message to all Autobots on Cybertron... Ultra Magnus will lead you now... I and an elite group of Autobots will go to a new world and hopefully,someday,return to our true home. But until then... We will fight and survive on this new planet... Till all are one

 **Narration ends**

* * *

 **Location the portal**

"Pathetic. This is the so called Ark?"

Megatron asked himself as his newest ship sailed across the endless void of space just above Cybertron. He and his Decepticon armada had been slowly approaching the Autobot's Ark….and they were closing in.

"The Autobots have placed all of their hopes on a glorified cargo hauler." Megatron finished when his loyal subject approached him.

Megatron faced the communications officer and said, "Soundwave, head to the launching bay and ready the two cables. You will lead the first wave of the assault."

Soundwave bowed.

"Yes, lord Megatron."  
_

As Soundwave approached the interrogator of the Combaticons, he couldn't help but admire his work. The Nemesis had been successfully constructed out of the remains of the mighty Trypticon. It was a most dangerous ship.

Soundwave's thoughts were interrupted by Vortex ordering around a Decepticon soldier.

"Make sure those tow cables hit their mark. I've mapped out precise weak points to hit. Once we're latched on, I'll start dispatching the boarding parties."

The Decepticon soldier nodded, "Yes sir."

Vortex suddenly got in his face and pointed an accusing finger at him, "Yes sir, WHAT?"

"Yes sir….sir?"

Vortex nodded and said, "That's more like it. Those Autobots won't know what'll hit 'em. Megatron had The Nemesis designed for maximum carnage."

The soldier nodded, "Yes sir, sir."

As the soldier dispersed, Soundwave approached the Combaticon as he spoke, "Your chariot awaits, Soundwave. Watch that first step, it's a doozy."

"Affirmative."

As Soundwave approached the door, a soldier walked up to him and explained the situation.

"Ahh, cannon fire jammed the door release. You got any ideas, Soundwave?" The soldier asked.

Soundwave nodded and approached the jammed door. "Rumble, standby for ejection."

As he said that, Soundwave pressed a button on his left shoulder, out came the minicon Rumble as he approached the door with his big mallets.

"Let's Rumble!" The minicon shouted and destroyed the door

"Return." Soundwave ordered as Rumble transformed back into his compartment. Now that the door was opened, Soundwave approached the tow cable and held on tight.

WHOOSH!

Soundwave held on as the tow cable suddenly blasted out of The Nemesis and was headed for The Ark.

Soundwave gripped the sides as several missiles and explosions appeared in front of him. The Ark was approaching fast as Soundwave blasted through the window to land inside the Autobots' sanctum.

In his way was another door.

"Laserbeak, eject. Carve an entrance."

The minicon did as he was told and began opening the door with his laser. Soundwave turned around in panic as several alarms were heard inside the enemy ship.

"Decepticons have breached the ship!"

All of a sudden, Megatron's voice was heard through Soundwave's comm link.

"Autobots on your right!"

Soundwave quickly spun around and fired away with his E.D.K. Techvolt. The Autobot soldiers burst to death in an electric explosion.

Laserbeak suddenly screeched loud enough for Soundwave to turn back around. "Excellent, Laserbeak. Access acquired."

As Soundwave approached the now open door, he looked up and said, "Laserbeak, return." The minicon transformed back in Soundwave's compartment as he busted his way through the door.

When Soundwave entered the new facility, Megatron's voice returned to his comm link.

"Soundwave, the Ark's defensive cannons are taking their toll. Destroy them!"

"Yes, lord Megatron."

Soundwave watched as several Autobot soldiers and snipers appeared in the room to defend the ammunition.

"Rumble, Laserbeak, eject!"

Both minicons charged forward and attacked the Autobot soldiers as Soundwave peacefully walked forward.

"Hey, they're everywhere! How 'bout less squawkin' and more shootin'!" Rumble shouted to his fellow minicon above. Laserbeak acknowledged by killing off the remaining snipers.

Soundwave approached The Ark's defense cannon ammunition and pulled the lever. The shield came down allowing Soundwave to destroy the ammunition. Soundwave pressed his comms link and announced.

"Ark defense systems eliminated."

Megatron answered, "Excellent, Soundwave. Decepticons, all attack groups clear to traverse cables!"

Outside of the battle, the tow cables latched themselves onto The Ark's hull now that nothing could stop them. The Decepticons flooded inside the defenseless hope for the Autobots.  
_

Running.

Jetfire had to hurry as Optimus' signal echoed through his comm link.

"All Fliers and Aerialbots to launch bays! Sever those tow cables! We're being overrun!"

Jetfire transformed as the door in front of him opened, allowing him to speed through to the endless void of space.

The Aerialbot shouted in his comm link, "Jetfire, launch tube niner en route!"

As Jetfire entered the space battle between The Ark and Nemesis, he fired away at his machine gun while shouting over the explosions.

"Alright, Autobots, let's turn and burn!"

Jetfire shot down several Decepticon fliers before spotting the tow cable connecting the two massive ships.

"Pound the armor and the outer skin will shatter!" Jetfire shouted and shot away at the two cables. The armor began breaking off as it floated away in little chunks.

After several blasts, a slight bit of red was spotted after he shot at the armor.

Optimus' voice was heard through the comms link, "There, a chink in the armor! Now destroy it!"

Jetfire quickly transformed and floated in zero gravity as he shot one missile at the chink. The entire tow cable disintegrated before his optics.

"Boom, there it is!" Jetfire shouted and transformed back into jet mode. He fired away at the next tow cable until another chink was found.

"There! Another weak point! Destroy it!" Optimus shouted as Jetfire eliminated the tow cable with ease. "Nice work, Jetfire! You're stemming the tide!"

"Target acquired." Jetfire announced and fired away at the final tow cable. With its destruction, Jetfire finished off what remaining Decepticons there were before transforming back.

"Cables are severed, Optimus! We needn't worry about anymore Decepticon crashing the party!"

Just as Jetfire finished that sentence, the mighty Decepticon combiner soared passed him.

"Whoa!" Jetfire screamed and watched the colossus approach The Ark.  
_

Bruticus slowed his descent by the time he had reached The Ark's outer hull. Whipping out his spinning blades, Bruticus finished off any Autobots that stood in his path.

When he stopped, Bruticus faced forward when he knew that this would be too much fun.

"THIS PLACE IS CRAWLING WITH AUTOBUGS!" Bruticus shouted and punched away at The Ark's towers and structures. All the while enjoying stepping on the Autobots.

"GET OUTTA MY WAY!"

Megatron's voice suddenly appeared in his comm link, "No mercy, Bruticus. Make your way to the propulsion deck and gut their engines! The Autobots must NOT reach that space portal!"

"ON MY WAY." Bruticus said and activated his flame thrower to burn any remaining Autobots. He suddenly approached a large wall filled with Autobot soldiers firing at him.

Bringing his fist down, the pain wave decimated the wall in mere seconds as Bruticus stomped his way inside.

"I LOVE THE SOUND OF AUTOBOTS CRUNCHING UNDER MY FEET!"

The Autobots began firing all they had on this titan. It still wasn't enough as he reached the next wall. He began punching it causing the entire wall to shatter.

"Hit him with something that will slow him down!" A soldier yelled and fired three missiles at the Decepticon.

Another soldier spoke out, "Like what?! A starship?"

As Bruticus broke through the wall, he continued his massacre when he reached the second wave of Autobots. His spinning blades finished off what remained of them as he destroyed several structures along with two Marauders.

He was an unstoppable killing machine.

"MEGATRON, I'VE REACHED THE ARK'S PRIMARY ENERGON TANK!" Bruticus announced and broke through the wall, thus destroying the only barrier separating him from the tanks.

"HA! THIS ISN'T EVEN FAIR!"  
_

Jetfire swooped down and shot a volley of missiles that struck Bruticus' armor with no effect. As he passed, Jetfire sent a distress signal throughout The Ark to see if any bot out there could hear.

"Autobots, Bruticus is targeting our fuel tanks!"

"Copy, Jetfire. Jazz is in play."

In his vehicle mode, Jazz revved up his engine and drove through the tattered areas of Bruticus' destruction. There he passed several wounded Autobot soldiers picking themselves up. He quickly transformed with his scatter blaster in his arsenal along with his trusty grappling hook.

He grappled over the highest wall and gasped when he saw it all.

Bruticus' rampage had caused so much destruction on The Ark. He had to hurry right now or else they were all going to be goners.

Quickly sprinting forward, Jazz stopped when he saw Jetfire and his team. Jetfire was holding an injured Autobot in his arms.

"Go Jetfire," The soldier wheezed, "My spark is finished."

Jetfire's expression was soft as he spoke to his injured brother, "Keep your focus, soldier! We'll get through this!"

Jetfire softly released his grasp from the injured Autobot and turned to face Jazz.

"Jazz, I need to find Ratchet!" Jetfire quickly transformed along with Air Raid and Silverbolt, "When I return I can back you up with an airstrike!"

Jazz chuckled and said, "Don't keep me waiting long, flyboy."

Jetfire, Air Raid, and Silverbolt took to the skies as Jazz passed the injured Autobots and made his way to the sound of screaming.

"It's Jazz, we gotta chance now!" An Autobot shouted and charged to where the mighty Decepticon was. Jazz followed but stopped at the entrance when he saw it.

Bruticus.

There he was just a few feet away from the fuel supply and the brave Autobots were trying their hardest to stop him. Jazz gasped and slowly made his way into the battle.

"Whoa, Bruticus, you are even uglier up close."

Bruticus turned his way from the sudden insult and chuckled.

"HOW CUTE. THE LITTLE AUTOBOT WANTS TO PLAY."  
_

Luckily the two cables lasted long enough for the Decepticons to enter The Ark to destroy it from the inside out. With the leadership from an elite team, the Stunticons had made their way from blasting Autobots on the inside, to finishing them off on the outside.

A large door opened up letting Motormaster and his team on the outside of The Ark.

Once there, Motormaster pressed his comms link and asked, "Yes, lord Megatron, what is it that you desire?"

Megatron's voice answered, "Oh spare me your patronage! Quickly, Bruticus is under attack and needs immediate assistance! If he fails I want you and your Stunticons to finish the job! Destroy the fuel tanks!"

Just as Megatron's voice went away, a large group of Autobot shot gunners came nowhere.

"Stop right there, Decepti-creeps!" One of them shouted and cocked his weapon.

While Breakdown began to cower, Dead End chuckled and looked up at Motormaster hopefully. Motormaster nodded and lifted up both fists.

"Stunticons….UNITE!"

All of a sudden, Breakdown and Wildrider transformed into the right and left leg and landed in front of the Autobots. Motormaster transformed on top of them and formed the body and head. Dragstrip and Dead End transformed in mid-air and landed in the arm sockets forming the arms.

The Autobots backed away in fear when a massive purple sword transformed into the right hand of this beast. The optics glowed dark as it began to talk.

"MENASOR CRUSH! DESTROY!"

And with that threat laid out, Menasor lifted up his massive purple sword and brought it down. The Autobots were either killed or flung to the sides as the mighty combiner stomped his way to the fuel reserves.

"WHEN BRUTICUS FAILS, MENASOR PREVAILS!" The combined Decepticon screamed and swung his sword at several Autobot defense turrets.

"How many of these things do the Decepticons have?!" An Autobot screamed as Menasor destroyed the closest bridge to him causing the remaining Autobots to fall to their deaths.

Menasor slowly approached another wall and repeatedly hit it with his sword. But something stopped him before he could do it. A massive missile hit him in the back.

As Menasor fell to one knee, he looked back, "WHO DARES ATTACK MENASOR?!"

He caught his assailant to be an Autobot defense cannon aiming right for him. He quickly stood back up and made his way to the defense cannon. It fired one more shot where Menasor deflected it with his hand.

"SO WEAK!"

Menasor brought his hand down and ripped the cannon off with pure ease. He then chucked the destroyed turret at a large group of Autobots who died instantly.

Megatron's voice came back through the comms link, "Menasor quit fooling around and get to the fuel tanks! Bruticus can't take much more!"

"VERY WELL, MEGATRON." Menasor said and stomped his way to the fuel tanks.

He killed everything in his path.  
_

Hound watched above from a defense tower when he saw the Stunticons form an even stronger being. Now he was scared. Suddenly, Optimus' voice came from his comms link.

Hound pressed the side of his head and asked, "What is it, Optimus?!"

"UGH Hound! Quickly, we need our defense cannons back online! There have been reports that Menasor is going to attack the fuel tanks!"

Hound nodded and said, "Yeah, I'm watching the son of a rust bucket right now. What do we do, Optimus?"

Optimus answered, "I am far too busy holding off the Decepticons on the engine deck! Soundwave has sabotaged our defense cannons! Get more ammunition from the supply depot and transfer it to the cannons!"

"Will do, Optimus. Hound out."

Hound deactivated his comms link and whipped out his assault rifle. He suddenly escaped his tower and fought his way to the supply depot. He followed several Autobot soldiers and climb inside a large trench they designed on the outer Ark's surface

Hound got to cover when the Decepticons had surrounded him. He pressed his comms link and shouted, "Autobots, this is Hound, I need immediate evacuation from my current position so I can get to the supply depot!"

Jetfire answered.

"This is Jetfire; I'm assisting Jazz in battling Bruticus at the moment!"

"Can you send someone else?!" Hound shouted and fired away at the Decepticons in his path.

"I can send Air Raid but that's all!"

"Do it!" Hound screamed and stabbed a Decepticon in the chest and used him as a shield to deflect the bullets being shot at him.

As Hound blasted his way through several Decepticons in his way, he looked up to see a jet soaring straight for him. He waved out and shouted, "Air Raid, down here!"

But instead, the jet fired two missiles that struck the ground Hound was on.

Hound landed on his chest and looked up to see the Decepticon symbols on those jets. He sighed and stood back up with his assault rifle already out.

"Air Raid, where are you?!" Hound screamed through his comm link.

"I'm comin' just hold up!"

Hound growled and charged forward while kicking a Decepticon across the face. "I don't have time for this! I'm going it alone!"

That was a mistake.

He was surrounded in mere seconds. Hound quickly got to cover and fired from behind the little wall that protected him. He looked slightly passed the wall to see the supply depot not too far away.

"There! I gotta get passed these 'Cons somehow!" Hound shouted.

He shot over the wall, hopefully hitting a few 'Cons, but he couldn't see clearly. Just as Hound was about to move forward, Optimus' voice came back in the comm link.

"Hound, we need those cannons online!" Optimus shouted. Hound grumbled and shot a red tank. The explosion killed the three Decepticons that stood by it.

"Gonna be a cycle or two!" Hound struggled over his words when the Decepticons moved in on his position.

"Hound you have to hurry! I can't hold them off for much longer and-AHHH!"

It suddenly went static.

"Optimus? OPTIMUS?! Scrap!" Hound screamed and slashed at the nearest Decepticon. Just when things couldn't possibly get any worse…

A Leaper landed a few feet away from him.

Hound yelled in frustration when the Leaper approached him while laughing. "Another Autobot will bite the dust!"

But the Leaper didn't attack. Hound looked back to see Air Raid swoop down and shoot the Leaper square in the chest. He wasn't affected, but it was just enough time for Hound to get passed him and make it to the supply depot.

Once inside, he picked up an Energon fuse and scrambled out.

"Air Raid!" Hound shouted as the Aerialbot flew down. Hound quickly jumped forward and latched himself onto his belly. Hound was mesmerized.

He was witnessing the intense battle unfold from sky view. The Autobot flyers tried their best to take on the invading Decepticons who fell from The Nemesis ship above. But he was already out of time.

Air Raid shouted from above, "Hound, we got Menasor just a few hundred feet away! I'll drop you off by the nearest cannon! Once there, inject the fuse and kill Menasor!"

"Got it, going down!" Hound shouted and let go.

He crashed on the inside of the closest cannon. He groggily got up to see that the inside could be operated manually. Outside was Menasor slowly approaching the fuel tanks.

"Not on my watch." Hound shouted and implanted the fuse. All of a sudden, the inside of the cannon lit up and began to tremble. Hound backed away and watched as the cannon lifted itself up and shot away at Menasor.

The mighty Decepticon screamed in pain when he got shot directly in the face. Hound smiled when the colossus fell straight on his back.

Hound pressed his comms link and announced, "Optimus, I got one of the cannons online! Hopefully it will be enough to stop the rest of invading-"

A massive explosion came from the engine deck.

Hound fell to his knees as the tremor passed through the entire Ark. The Autobot looked through the window and saw the engine deck literally on fire with several Autobots charging forward.

He pressed his comms link again and sent out a distress signal.

"Air one eight to ground, that last blast took a toll on Optimus! You wanna help, the time is now!"

Hound wasn't even paying attention when the Decepticon slowly approached from behind him. A slight noise was heard causing the Autobot to turn around.

Only to run face-first into a Decepticon.

The Decepticon suddenly grabbed Hound's throat and lifted him off the ground. Hound held onto his enemy's hand as he looked down at the piercing red optics.

He spoke.

"The name's Makeshift."

And with that, Makeshift chucked Hound straight through the cannon walls.  
_

"Barricade, answer your comms link!"

The said Decepticon groaned and pressed the side of his head.

"What is it, oh mighty Megatron?" Barricade asked with a hint of boredom escaping.

Megatron growled and shouted back, "Menasor is taken down! I need you to assist Bruticus so he can destroy the last bit of fuel reserve the Autobots have left!"

Barricade chuckled and said, "Awww your precious combiners have failed to do their duties."

"BARRICADE! I order you to do this or you will not be returning to The Nemesis! Get to the fuel reserves now!" Megatron screamed.

Barricade was taken aback and screamed, "Megatron, you gotta let me in on The Nemesis! If we destroy The Ark and I'm still on it then-"

"NO EXCUSES!"

And with that, Megatron's voice went static.

Barricade growled and lifted up his assault rifle. "Decepticons, group up!"

Several Decepticon soldiers pilled around Barricade waiting for orders. He pointed a finger at several of them and shouted, "You all come with me! We're going in to assist Bruticus so he can destroy the fuel tanks!"

The soldiers shouted in unison, "Yes sir, sir!"

Barricade faced forward and looked at the runway placed before him. It was tattered and destroyed with several Autobot roadblocks obscuring the road. Barricade growled and pointed forward.

"Decepticons, mobilize!"

He then transformed and took off down the road. Following him were several Decepticon soldiers in their vehicle modes. Barricade broke through the Autobot roadblocks with ease thus allowing his soldiers to follow without disruptions.

He rammed into several Autobots as well causing him to laugh with joy. Ramming into Autobots always made him happy. It wasn't long before they had arrived to Bruticus' location.

Barricade and his soldiers transformed and stared in awe at what was placed before them.

Bruticus was getting the scrap kicked out of him by the Autobot Jazz and Jetfire. Jetfire flew down and shot two missiles that collided to Bruticus' chest, sending him straight for the Decepticons.

"Get out of the way before he-" Barricade screamed before the massive body rammed into him causing both Decepticons to fly over The Ark's outer hull.

Both Bruticus and Barricade flew passed The Ark's engines and out into deep space.  
_

-Present-

As Bumblebee crawled towards Optimus Prime, he could see the carnage placed before him. There was Optimus, with his massive sword taking on his old foe; Megatron, with a sword of his own. Bumblebee was much weakened from that hit, he could barely crawl anymore, but he had to push forward.

When Bumblebee stood up, Megatron had kicked Prime to the ground. As Optimus dropped his sword, Megatron ripped a massive cannon off from a destroyed ship they had been fighting by. Megatron pointed the cannon at Optimus Prime. "This ought to do the job!" Megatron shouted.

Bumblebee crawled in closer to hear Optimus speak, "Even if you destroy me, Megatron, others will rise to defeat your tyranny."

"Then I'll just have to destroy you all!" Megatron shouted and shot the missile at Optimus.

Bumblebee quickly got up and jumped in front of Optimus Prime. The missile collided perfectly to Bumblebee's chest and he flew back and hit Optimus. Prime got up and looked at the sacrifice his friend had just committed.

"Bumblebee..!" Optimus shouted with hopes for Bumblebee to still be alive.

Megatron threw down the cannon and spat out, "What a waste of Energon!"

Optimus lifted up Bumblebee with his left hand, Bee still didn't move as he noticed the large hole in his chest. Optimus Prime looked at his hated brother and spoke, "After eons of conflict I finally see the truth of your words, Megatron."

Megatron regained his sword and walked closer to Optimus Prime.

"And what might that be, Optimus?" Megatron asked as he brought down his sword on Optimus' head. But the great leader of the Autobots caught Megatron's hand before he could bring down the sword. Megatron glared at Optimus as he spoke.

"This universe, no matter how vast, will never be big enough for you and I to coexsist."

With that, Optimus brought back his fist and punched Megatron straight in the stomach. Megatron flew back from the massive punch and landed on a platform. He looked up to see Optimus Prime flying straight for him.

Megatron rolled over as Optimus brought down his sword where Megatron was but seconds ago. Megatron got back up and noticed Optimus was already standing with his sword gripped. Megatron gripped the sword of his own and stared down his most hated enemy.

Then they struck.

Optimus Prime and Megatron went at it like two animals in a cage. Slashing and stabbing with each second, Megatron dodged Optimus' slash and punched Optimus in the back. Unfazed by this, Optimus turned around and smacked Megatron in the face with his sword.

Megatron fell back and lay down as Optimus approached. Megatron looked up to see Optimus raise his sword and bring it down on his abdomen.

"ARRRRRGGGGGHHHH!" Megatron wailed in pain as Optimus dug the sword in deeper.

Before Optimus Prime could finish it, a powerful tremor erupted in The Ark. Both leaders flew back and landed on their chests. The sword had fallen off of Megatron as he began to stand up. The reason for the tremor was clear. Optimus looked up from the ground and saw the portal growing so near, it was literally tearing The Ark apart!

Optimus got back up and picked up his sword, Megatron did the same and charged at Prime. Optimus defended himself to the best of his abilities but it still wasn't enough. Megatron brought up his sword and hit Prime in the chest! The large gash instantly leaked Energon and sent sparks everywhere as Optimus fell to one knee.

Megatron lifted up his sword but Optimus reacted quickly and charged his sword straight for Megatron's chest. Megatron dodged it with ease and punched Optimus in the back. With Optimus facing away, Megatron brought back his sword and impaled Optimus in the back, the sword going straight through his abdomen.

"GRAAAAAA!" Optimus screamed in pain as the sword was ripped out sending shrapnel all over the ground.

Megatron's victorious moment was interrupted by yet another tremor in The Ark sending both leaders off the platform and headed for the portal!

Optimus and Megatron held on for dear life as they both noticed the portal was very close now!

"No, the portal!" Megatron yelled in fear as he felt himself being sucked in.

"The vortex is tearing the ship apart!" Optimus yelled and grabbed onto the hull of The Ark as he as well felt himself being sucked in.

Megatron looked over for a split second and saw Optimus holding on to the ship. He lifted his right hand and punched Optimus in the face. Optimus retorted back by kicking Megatron in the face. Megatron almost fell off but grabbed onto the ship just in time.

"Nooooo, I will not be denied!" Megatron shouted as his grip loosened and he was sucked into the portal to go to Primus knows where. Optimus couldn't hold on anymore as the powerful vortex was sucking him in with intense force. Prime let go and flew back with Megatron.

As of Optimus Prime and Megatron, The Ark and The Nemesis were being sucked into that unforgiving portal closer and closer. The tentacles of The Nemesis broke off of The Ark as the ship began spinning from the force of the vortex. Several explosions rocketed through The Ark as it drew nearer to that portal. Both ships suddenly were sucked in violently as the portal closed…forever.

Then all was quiet in space.


End file.
